The Side Effects Of Love
by Ifyouonlyknew25
Summary: While trying to dye Elena's hair blonde, Bonnie accidently puts a lust Charm on her. Where will this lead Elena?


A/N: I felt like writing a sexy one shot. I thought about Bonnie's awesome witch powers and came up with an idea. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. Or Ian Somerhalder *tear***

How hard could it be for a witch who could give vampires massive headaches, open a charmed tomb, and control fire, to change hair color? All Elena wanted to do was change her brown locks to a pretty golden blonde. But Bonnie couldn't even find a spell. Sure, she could have just bought dye, but she wanted bonnie to practice her magic.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked. "Did you find a spell?"

"Uh," Bonnie said uneasily. "Yeah, I think so! Awesome!"

Finally! They had been here for an hour almost, and it was getting dark. "Okay," Elena said, leaning over the kitchen counter with her hair flipped over. "Just a golden blonde, okay? Not platinum."

"Got it." Bonnie's face went blank and she read the spell, chanting it three times. Suddenly, Elena got a funny feeling in her stomach. She thought it was just a side effect. But when she looked in the mirror, she was sad to discover that she was still a brunette.

"Sorry, Elena. I guess that wasn't it."

"That's okay. I can just buy some dye tomorrow," she said looking at the clock. "I just wonder what you did to me. I mean, what kind of effect that had."

"Probably nothing bad. Just call me if you feel different."

"Sure," Elena said. She still had that funny feeling in her stomach. Oh, well. It was probably nothing. "I should get home. I'll call you if I feel weird. Or if I have blue hair tomorrow," she joked.

"Uh, god. I hope not blue. Blue is NOT your color." Bonnie laughed. "I'll see you later."

"Kay." Elena climbed into her car. "Thanks for trying!" she yelled as she drove away.

When Elena got home, that funny feeling still hadn't gone away. _Oh, well_, she thought. _I'll just take an advil and go to bed._ She said goodnight to Jenna and went into her bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. She took an advil and sat on her bed. It was ten o' clock when she glanced at her clock. A little early for her, but she was tired. After listening to music for an hour, Elena fell asleep.

Two hours later Elena woke up. She was wide awake, and the funny feeling was gone. But she had an urge to drive to the Salvatore boarding house. So that's what she did. Without changing out of her boy shorts and tank top, she climbed in her car and drove to the house.

When she arrived at the house, she didn't bother knocking. She just grabbed the spare key and went inside. She looked in the kitchen, but no one was in there. Or in the livingroom. She climbed up the stairs. As she was climbing, that funny feeling she had before returned. She thought nothing of it and went into the first room in the hall of bedrooms: Stefan's room. But he wasn't in his bed. Elena thought he must have been hunting. She left and skipped the next door; she knew it was a spare bedroom. It was a waste of time. She entered the next bedroom: Damon's room.

Damonwas in his bed. But he wasn't sleeping; he was listening to music and flipping through a magazine. He looked up when she came in. He looked surprised to see her.

"Uh, hey," he said awkwardly. "Stefan's room is next door, you know."

"Oh, I know," she said. "I came to see you." She walked toward him.

Now he looked surprised. That made two of them. "Really? About what? You usually avoid m-" Elena put a finger to his lips. He shut up instantly. "Shhh. Why would I avoid you?" She climbed on top of him and looked him in the eyes. "You're funny, sarcastic, smart, and most importantly," she leaned closer. "Sexy."

He looked like he was going to die from shock. Elena would have laughed if she wasn't being totally serious. For some reason, she felt addicted to Damon; like she needed his mind, body, lips, everything just to live.

"I really don't know what's going on, but I love it," Damon said.

Elena pressed her lips to his and a spark went through her. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled it off. He pulled off her shirt too, and flipped them so that he was lying on top of her. His tongue slid into her mouth and she pulled him closer. She traced the point of one of his fangs with her tongue and she smiled. Their kiss quickly grew passionate and intense. Suddenly, Elena realized what she was doing and pulled away. Her cheeks were pink and she climbed out of the bed, grabbing her shirt. She pulled it on. "I, uh, sorry, I, um, d-didn't," she stammered. She quickly walked out of the room and out of the house, leaving Damon utterly confused.

She couldn't understand why that had happened! Sure, she was a _little _attracted to Damon but… where did _that _come from? _Wow,_ it's a good thing Stefan wasn't home; he wouldn't have liked that.

She went home and quietly slipped into her room without Jenna hearing. Leaving the lights off, Elena walked to her bed and sat down. She noticed her phone was lit up. She had spent an hour driving to and from the Salvatore house and, well, everything else. In that hour, Bonnie had called twice. Both messages were the same, and they both shocked Elena.

"_Uh, Elena? It's Bonnie. Remember that spell I did today? Well, I read the instructions again. It's a LUST spell! Apparently it makes you super attracted to the person that you desire most. I just hope it hasn't kicked in yet. It will wear off, but call me when you get my message 'kay? Bye."_

Person you desire most. For Elena that would be Stefan. Right? Wrong, her conscience scolded. Damon. Oh wow. Elena felt like fainting. She shakily got up and went to the bathroom. She closed the door, turned on the light, and threw some cold water on her face. She looked in the mirror quickly and… did a double take.

"I find out that I desire DAMON most and now my hair is BLUE? What the hell?" Stupid magic. It would be a long night.

**A/N: Well? What did you think? Review please! Lol, if you can imagine the blue hair… take Katy Perry's blue hair and put it on Nina Dobrev. Ha!**


End file.
